yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Midousuji Akira
Midousuji Akira is a first-year student at Kyoto Fushimi High School and a member of the cycling club there. Though he takes the title of "ace" and rules the club like a dictator, he is actually not the captain. Appearance Midousuji is tall and has exceptionally long limbs. He first appears with medium length hair but cuts it short to something like a buzzcut during the interhigh. Later in the series, he styles it into a bleached mohawk and most recently cut it into having low reaching, straight cut bangs. He has large, dark eyes and uniquely square teeth. He's also known for his extremely long tongue, which hangs out of his mouth while racing. Personality Midousuji has a sadistic and eccentric personality; he'll do anything to win including constantly causing others emotional distress. He appears to particularly enjoy harassing Imaizumi, but anyone he races against becomes a target of his mind games. Midousuji has a tendency to call others, including his own team members "small fry." His most commonly used phrase seems to be the word "gross." Midousuji's desire to show off his teeth probably stems from the fact that his mother said his teeth were beautiful when he was a child. Plot Childhood When Midousuji was a child, he lived with his relatives due to his mother being hospitalized, and would bike to the hospital every day to see her. His mother told him that he had beautiful teeth and that couldn't wait for the day when he would become a professional athlete. However, as kid, Midousuji wasn't good at sports and was bullied by his classmates as a result. One day, while he was at the hospital, he told his mother that he had a race on Sunday, the day when she would be able to go out for a bit to watch him race. However, his mother passed away before the race. After his mother's death, he vowed to become a pro and to keep winning. At some point in middle school, Midousuji went head to head against Imaizumi Shunsuke in a race, tormenting the other by saying that his mother died at the race. This sparked a hatred between the two. Prior to his introduction in the Inter High, Midousuji is seen as a 1st year on the Kyoto Fushimi cycling team. Seemingly a dictator, it is revealed that Midousuji is the ace for the team after a flashback where it was shown that he beat the team's previous ace (and current captain) Ishigaki Koutarou. He is seen as the team's ticket into winning the Inter High. 41st Summer Inter High Skills and Techniques As an all-rounder, Midousuji appears to have impressive talent in every area. He utilizes his incredibly lanky body and strange bike modifications to his advantage in ways that surprise and dismay his opponents. He also has an extremely strategic intellect, exemplified by how he creates contingency plans for nearly every occurrence. His combination of high mental and physical ability makes him a truly formidable opponent. He makes a point of researching every member from opposing teams that might be a threat and wastes little time in trying to mentally break down his opponents by using their pasts or fears against them. He has been generally successful in his attempts. Midousuji has ridiculed Imaizumi Shunsuke on multiple occasions during the Inter High and rattled him in the past by telling Imaizumi that his mother had been killed during a race. Midousuji used Shinkai Hayato's past trauma against him in a race and later insulted Shinkai, greatly upsetting Izumida Touichirou in the process. Midousuji's biking technique involves leaning over the front of his bike to an extreme level, almost to the point of his head being at the ground. This position streamlines his body in order to cut through most, if not all, wind resistance. His bike also possesses a modified saddle and handlebars that actually make it too small for him. In exchange for this mismatched sizing, his bike is much lighter than it would be. This not only makes his extreme riding position possible, but also allows him to use his long body and limbs to his advantage, as is seen during his sprint with Shinkai. Relationships Ishigaki Koutarou Midousuji's relationship with Ishigaki is slightly complex. When he first started at Kyoto Fushimi, Midousuji challenged Ishigaki to a race, which Ishigaki accepted. Of course, Midousuji won by a huge margin and became the new ace. This caused a great deal of change by ordering Ishigaki to leave his teammates behind. Midousuji also treats Ishigaki as a subordnant and just sees him as just another zaku(small fry) despite him being the captain. Midousuji treats him with little to no respect to where when Ishigaki trys to tell him that "road racing is a gentlemans sport" and that he went out of line at the Inter-High opening ceremony, Midousuji grabs his face and practically tells him that HE is in charge now. Imaizumi Shunsuke Midousuji considers Imaizumi prideful, and therefore weak, gullible, and "third-rate", calling him "Yowaizumi-kun", and not treating him as a worthy opponent. He mocks Imaizumi at the Inter-High opening ceremony and boasts to everyone there about how he won a race against Imaizumi with a five minute margin by misleading him into thinking his mother had died. Imaizumi trains for and enters the Inter High with a single-minded vow to properly seek revenge. Midousuji enjoys harassing him at every opportunity thereafter, by calling him weak and gross, and tearing apart Imaizumi's pride in order to crush his will to ride. Both of them seem to harbor a mutual distaste for each other. Onoda Sakamichi Onoda encounters Midousuji on the first day of the Inter High when he has to pass 100 people to catch up to his team. Midousuji is that 100th person, and he initially sees Onoda as just another "small fry", constantly taunting and intimidating him. Midousuji challenges the boy before falling back when Onoda is able to keep up and pass him. Though of course he still considers himself superior, Midousuji is impressed and decides that Onoda, while "gross", isn't just your average, "mass-produced" cyclist. Trivia ;Eyesight : 20/10 vision ; Favourite foods : Eel : Tofu ;Hobbies : Bicycles, favourite manufacturer is De Rosa : Watches a major robot anime (his opinion on it is unknown) ;Favourite music : Western music : British music : Children's songs Gallery Midousuji.Akira.full.1641352.jpg|Anime concept art. midousuji onsen.png midou lq.png img_midosuji.png clip.jpg clipy2.jpg clipy4.jpg clpy3.jpg clipy5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:All-rounders Category:Astrological sign: Aquarius Category:Kyoto Fushimi High Bicycle Club